Rift Herald
|exp = |cs = 4 |hp = level). This is capped at 16000 at level 12.}} |damage = |attackspeed = |armor = 60 |magicresist = 50 |movespeed = 325 |spawntime = 9:50 |respawntime = N/A |location = BaronNashorLocation.png |range = 250 }} The Rift Herald is a powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift, that occupies the same pit as . She uses basic attacks and abilities to fight her foes. Slaying the Rift Herald drops the in the pit for 40 seconds that can be picked up by one member of the slayer's team, granting them and the ability to summon the Rift Herald to push a lane. The Rift Herald only spawns once per game. It despawns permanently at 19:45, or 19:55 if in combat. then spawns in the same position at 20:00. Lore or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater and in Summoner's Rift. They are small green-shelled crustaceans with 3 pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of the river to avoid predators and are known to either avoid or flee from dangers. To confer peaceful resolution (hence the elusive pacifist nickname) to the force that subdues it, it will grant them a boon: a persistent field around it that grants vision and magical speed to the aggressor and its allies. If corrupted by The Void, a Rift Scuttler turns into a . Encounter General * Rift Herald's level is decided on the average of the players levels the moment it spawns. Its minimum level is level 6. Passives * The Rift Herald's basic attacks deal . * Effects that deal damage based on Rift Herald's health and are not usually capped, are capped at 50 damage. * :}} Rift Herald's is immune to all disabling debuffs. * :}} Rift Herald has a vulnerable eye on her back, which makes champion basic attacks against it deal . When the eye is hit, it closes for 10 seconds, reduced by seconds every time she is struck by a champion's basic attack. The eye cannot open more than once every 3 seconds or if the Rift Herald is below . Actives Abilities * At the start of the fight, the Rift Herald winds up and charges forward, knocking aside enemies she passes through and damaging them for . * At %|health}} and % of Rift Herald's maximum health}}, it winds up for an attack that deals in a cone in front of her. |damage = |armor = 60 |magicresist = 50 |movespeed = 425 |attackspeed = 0.5 |range = 250 |spawntime = Once summoned via the . |respawntime = N/A }} Summon While in possession of the , the eye can be crushed to summon the Rift Herald. A summoned Rift Herald will relentlessly push her way to the enemy Nexus. A summoned Rift Herald has modified statistics, effects and abilities. General * The summoned Rift Herald will head to the closest lane and start pushing it. * The summoned Rift Herald mainly focuses the closest minions and structures. She only targets champions if they attack her first. * The summoned Rift Herald's stats scale with the average champion level of both teams. Passives * The Rift Herald's basic attacks deal . * :}} Every 3 seconds, the eye on Rift Herald's back will open. Champion basic attacks against the eye deal . Actives Abilities * When the Rift Herald approaches a structure, she winds up for a few seconds and leaps into melee range, dealing ( or 1500, whichever is greater) to the structure and nearby champions. If she leaps towards a turret the Rift Herald suffers damage. * At %|health}} and % of Rift Herald's maximum health}}, the Rift Herald winds up for an attack that deals in a cone in front of her. * The Rift Herald disables turret backdoor defenses even when no minions are nearby. Strategy * A summoned Rift Herald has a hefty amount of health and damage, plus a variety of skills focused on taking down towers. If left unchecked, the Rift Herald can rapidly destroy multiple towers. * Since a summoned Rift Herald prioritizes minions and structures, it is not possible to distract her from smashing your towers - the only way to stop the Rift Herald is to take her down. Trivia General= * Rift Herald was once a that has since mutated due to the Void energy emanating from pit. * Rift Herald will dance if a champion dances nearby, or if she is alive and near the enemy Nexus when it is destroyed. * Rift Herald's charge attacks against towers or other structures can be blocked by Champions if they stand between the Rift Herald and the attacked structure. This causes the charge attack to deal very little damage against the initial target but instead damages the blocking champion. * If the Rift Herald is in range of two structures and winds up to charge at a structure that gets destroyed before she starts to charge, she will charge to the next available structure instead from the same wind-up. https://youtu.be/bQH-1Ly3ipA?t=348 * In patch V7.9, it was stated that Rift Heralds were exclusively female. * From patch V5.22 to patch V7.9, the Rift Herald looked like : ** While she looked like this, her dance referenced Open the Door by . *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. **** While she looked like this, she shared this dance with the . |-| Skins= Rift Herald Render old.png|Classic Rift Herald (old) Rift Herald.jpg|Classic Rift Herald Demon Herald.jpg|2017 Lunar Revel Rift Herald The Demon Herald is an alternative skin for the Rift Herald (based on its skin before V7.9) in the Hunt of the Blood Moon mode released for the 2017 Lunar Revel. It spawns in the and pit. * It only uses basic attacks. * Killing it grants points. Patch History from 150 . ** Damage to turret upon charging changed to ( or 1500, whichever is greater) from (150 ). ** Eye damage increased to from . ;V7.22 * Initial spawn timer reduced to 9:50 from 10:00. ;V7.16 * Fixed a bug where she would hit both Nexus turrets simultaneously if spawned on the mid-lane. ;V7.13 * Gold reward increased to from . ;V7.12 * Fixed a bug preventing the summoned Rift Herald from being . * Pinging Rift Herald no longer produces a debug string in chat. ;V7.10 * Death cry is now global when killed as a neutral objective. * Added a chat notification for the enemy team indicating which player picked up the Eye of the Herald. * Rift Herald pings the enemy team whenever she prepares to leap at a turret. ;V7.9 May 4th Hotfix * Fixed a bug where canceling Eye of the Herald's summoning ritual at the very end of its seconds wind-up (before the uncancellable 3-second channel begins) could cause the item to go on an extremely long cooldown, preventing it from being used before it expires. ;V7.9 * New appearance and animations. * Attack damage changed to from . * Attack speed reduced to from . * Attack range increased to 250 from 150. * Eye opening cadence increased to 10 seconds from 3. * Eye's opening cooldown reduced by seconds for every champion attack. * Eye will not open if the Rift Herald is . * Can walk outside of the pit without losing aggro. * Rift Herald is more lenient towards swapping targets and leashing. * Gold reward changed to to the killer from globally. * At the start of the fight, Rift Herald winds up and charges forward, knocking aside enemies she passes through and damaging them for . * At certain health thresholds, Rift Herald winds up for an attack that deals in a cone in front of her. * Dropping buff. * Rift Herald is captured in the Eye of the Herald when killed. Any member of the team that killed Rift Herald can pick it up, temporarily replacing their trinket. Eye of the Herald grants while held and expires after 4 minutes if not used. Channeling Eye of the Herald for seconds will crush it to summon Rift Herald from the void as your team's ally. ** Has health, 425 movement speed, attack damage. ** Basic attacks deal bonus damage, in addition to base AD. ** When Rift Herald approaches turrets she winds up and leaps into melee range, dealing 150 damage to the turret and herself. ** Eye opens every 3 seconds. ** Poking Rift Herald's eye deals as damage. ** Rift Herald can be affected by most forms of crowd control. ** Rift Herald disables turret backdoor defenses even when no allied minions are nearby. ;V6.22 * Spawn time increased to 10 minutes from 6. * On-spawn attack damage reduced to 119 from 147. ;V6.20 * Fixed a bug where Rift Herald couldn't disable after it 'ranked up' at level 11. ;V6.9 * Stats ** Base health increased to 8000 from 5000. ** Base armor increased to 60 from 40. ** Base magic resistance increased to 50 from 20. ** Base attack damage increased to 105 from 95. * Backstab damage taken reduced to from . * Initial spawn increased to 6 minutes from 4. * Respawn once killed. * Now has Effects that scale with the target's health (maximum, missing or current) are less effective. * . * Now grants : **While there are no allies nearby, you take 5% damage reduction from enemy champions and generate Corruption stacks per second. At 100 stacks, your next basic attack consumes all stacks to deal bonus magic damage. Works versus structures, damage halved for ranged champions. ** Lasts for 20 minutes and is retained even if slain. ;V6.2 * Now drops a for . ;V6.1 * Base damage reduced to 95 from 105. * Base level changed to 6 from 2. Its stats at level 6 remain the same as its current stats at level 1, but this affects how quickly it levels passively. ;V5.24 * Rift Herald is now classified as an Epic Monster instead of a Large Monster. ;V5.23 * Base auto-attack damage decreased to 105 from 120. * Current health on hit decreased to 4% from 6% ;V5.22 * Added }} References es:Heraldo de la Grieta pl:Herold Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters Category:Epic monsters